1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital communication apparatuses, such as cellular phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants), HHPs (hand held phones), camera phones, game phones, Internet phones, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biaxial hinge device for a mobile terminal and a mounting mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile terminals are electronic devices capable of being carried by a user for wireless communication. A mobile terminal tends to be more compact, thin, and lightweight, to facilitate terminal portability. In addition, the terminal incorporates multimedia technologies providing a large variety of functions. In particular, a future mobile terminal may be compact, lightweight, multifunctional, and multipurpose, and be developed to adapt itself to various multimedia or internet environments. Furthermore, the mobile terminal is an electronic device commonly used by consumers all over the world, and has become an essential part of everyday life.
There are several types of appearances for mobile terminals, such as a bar-type mobile terminal, a flip-type mobile terminal, and a folder-type mobile terminal. There also are two types of mobile terminals according to a carrying position or carrying fashion, including a necklace-type mobile terminal, and a wrist-type mobile terminal. In addition, there are three types of mobile terminals according to an operation manner of a folder, including a swing-type mobile terminal, a sliding-type mobile terminal, and a swivel-type mobile terminal. The above described mobile terminals are known by those skilled in the art.
A conventional mobile terminal has been adapted to carry out high-speed data communications, as well as voice communications. As consumer demands have increased, various services capable of using wireless communication technology for transmitting and receiving data at a high speed are provided.
In addition, a conventional mobile terminal has been developed to transmit an image signal using a camera lens mounted to the portable terminal. Specifically, the portable terminal is provided with an embedded or external camera lens module, so that a user can communicate an image to another terminal or to photograph a desired object.
However, since the conventional flip-type mobile terminal or folder-type mobile terminal adopts a construction of two housings rotatably connected to each other by one hinge device, it is inconvenient for a user to see information displayed on a display device of the mobile terminal.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved biaxial hinge device for a mobile terminal and a mounting mechanism thereof that allows a user to conveniently see information displayed on a display device and to conveniently manipulate input keys.